The Kazekage
by Atopos
Summary: Oneshot. Sasori tells Deidara about the chance he had in the past to become something more than just a criminal.


Atopos - Once again I own nothing. I think I'm getting back to writing with Sasori, though, so my stories might have him in them more often. Oh well, I love him too much to complan.

* * *

**The Kazekage**

Sasori's hands faltered as he worked on one of his puppets. There was something troubling him, something he knew Orochimaru would laugh at, but no one else really knew. His thoughts turned to his new partner, who was sitting on the far bed. Sasori could hear Deidara humming as his hands worked some clay. Thos was the only time they were both very quiet, yet Sasori knew that his conversation would break any peace in the room.

"Deidara," Sasori muttered softly as if he was holding in a large secret. He put his puppet down since his wooden hands seemed to be shaking. "Do you want to know something interesting?"

It wasn't like Deidara had much of a choice. If Sasori wanted to talk, the blond was his only true confidante in Akatsuki.

Deidara looked up from his work to Sasori, who still had his back to him. "Sure, Sasori-danna, un."

The redhead puppet sighed. Maybe talking to Deidara about this wasn't such a good idea. Sasori didn't want anyone else getting a hold of private information. If Deidara let even one person in on any of their conversations, Sasori would make sure the blond didn't talk ever again.

"You remember Sunagakure?" Sasori asked slowly, unsure of how to keep going. Incase Deidara's memory was a little hazy, though, Sasori added a brief description. "It was that place in the desert where we grabbed that one jinchuuriki."

Deidara nodded. "I remember, danna, un. That's the village you came from, right?"

Sasori was shocked that Deidara could recognize the village on his old, dusty headband. It wasn't like he wore it often. It was kind of unnerving. "That's right, I came from Suna. Do you remember what the kid we took looked like?"

"Of course, un," Deidara chuckled. "He was exactly like you in every way. That's why I wanted to kill him, un. He had this passive face that reminded me of you, danna."

"Well," Sasori shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he turned to face his partner, "that's because he was related to me. Red hair has always been passed down through my family."

Deidara was already surprised. His hands paused in their actions, and Sasori regretted bringing the topic up. "You're seriously related to the Kazekage, un?! That's pretty cool, danna."

Sasori sighed again. Sure, it was 'cool', but only a teenager like Deidara would think that. 'Kazekage' meant power over people, something Sasori knew Deidara rarely possessed over others. "Not only am I related to the Kazekage, I could have been one."

The blond smiled brightly and laughter filled the room. This wasn't what Sasori was expecting. "Seriously? That actually makes sense, un. You always want things perfect, and you hate waiting for others, and… Wow, you could've been the Kazekage?"

"Yes," Sasori growled. He hated being laughed at like that. "My father was one and since I was his only son, I could have inherited the title. Instead, I chose to leave."

"Why? If I had had the chance to become the Tsuchikage of Iwa, I would have stayed there, un."

Such a simple question, yet Sasori wasn't sure of how to answer it. He just shrugged instead of giving a reply. It was easier that way, and he hoped Deidara didn't pester him for a quick answer until he could think one up. Saying that he grew bored of living there, or that he was running away from killing his parents, or that the Akatsuki offered more to him was a plain lie. Thinking back on it, there had to have been something he desperately wanted instead of entertainment and protection.

Deidara continued smiled at him, as if he could see right through his partner's clever disguise. "I always thought it was odd that there was someone else who knew your technique, un. The boy with the sand must have taken the role of Kazekage before your tradition of puppet control could be thought through, right, danna?"

Sasori nodded. "I suppose. Puppets were always a technique my father's family used. I never thought much about that kid. Since I wouldn't have had any children if I was the Kazekage, he would have been the heir instead of his brother. Too bad I wasn't in control, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, danna," Deidara chuckled, returning to his clay once again pensively. "You might have made a good Kazekage, but I think I like you better as my partner, un. Besides, who knows how this would have turned out if you weren't here?"

Sighing, Sasori leaned forward in his seat, taking Deidara in as if it was the first time they'd met. "Maybe there is a reason I chose to come here, Deidara. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

"A good thing, danna?"

"Perhaps." Sasori turned back around to face his puppets, "You're the closest to family I'll ever get, Deidara, and possibly the closest I'll ever get to having someone look up to me like a child would. My father would definitely think I should be ruling a country rather than perfecting my art, though."

Deidara didn't think he could get any happier without being in the air on one of his birds. "Then it's definitely a good thing we met, danna, and that you turned out to be a failure like the rest of us."

* * *

- Atopos


End file.
